


Awoken

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Morning After, Short & Sweet, Shy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's the morning after their very first time and Draco wakes up in Harry's bed. Draco feels a little bit shy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts 365 and uses the following prompts:  
> 1\. Electric  
> 2\. Blue

Draco had awoken in Harry’s bed. 

The whole state of affairs was as absurd and terrifying as any that he’d ever found himself in which, when you considered Draco’s nineteen years on the Earth, was quite the achievement. 

Not daring to move as much as a muscle, Draco opened a bleary eye. The room was as effortlessly awful as the clothes that Harry wore each day: electric blue velvet curtains hanging dustily and Quidditch posters on every wall. Draco winced a little when he realised that his sexual awakening had occurred on a Harpies bedspread. What _had_ he been thinking? 

Harry himself lay at an awkward angle beside him, his right leg and arm sprawled over the cover. His face was squashed into the pillow, his mouth open slightly but even with the sheen of sleep Potter still looked beautiful. Shifting his body just infinitesimally Draco bit his lip. Harry was naked, all tight muscles and smooth skin, and terribly warm. Draco was in a similar state of nudity himself and that didn’t help matters in the _slightest_. 

Draco made a quick prayer to Merlin, Morgana or any other deity that might have been interested to _please_ let Harry carry on sleeping till he’d worked out what to do now this inevitable morning-after had arrived. 

The last few months had been an exquisite dance of flirting, dates and kisses that had led inextricably to last night. Afterwards, in a state of bliss Draco had fallen asleep in Harry’s arms. This was a new day; a new start for the pair of them but Draco wasn’t sure he really wanted it to begin. _One more minute_ , he thought wildly. _One more minute and I’ll know what to say to Harry_. 

And that, of course, was the moment that Harry chose to wake up. 

“ _Draco_ ,” Harry muttered, his eyes flying open to reveal those arresting green eyes. He yawned, rubbed his face and lightly scratched the side of his stomach with blunt fingertips. 

Merlin, Draco thought, too shy to immediately reply, how was it humanly possible for another wizard to look that good this early in the morning? 

“You stayed,” Harry said. “I’m so glad you did.”


	2. Waking Up is Hard To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after their very first time and Draco wakes up in Harry's bed. Draco feels a little shy. 
> 
> A conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave poor Draco like that. 
> 
> Here is what happened next, in exactly 365 words.  
> I used the prompts:  
> 1\. Tongue  
> 2\. Sideways

“I haven’t been awake long,” Draco murmured, disconcerted by Potter’s unclothed nearness. He gave Harry a sideways glance. “Of course I _stayed_. Your bed is absurdly comfortable. It seemed pointless to apparate home.” 

Draco rolled onto his side as Potter stretched himself out, and he froze as those same thick fingertips grazed his shoulders. Bearing in mind their intimate previous night Draco knew it completely nonsensical to feel unsure of himself but he simply couldn’t help himself. 

Draco felt skittery and shy and knew it’d take very little for him to run away. Harry felt so solid and reassuring next to him, propping himself up as he had on his elbows. He was looking at Draco with cheerful confidence, his mouth soft with mirth. “You stayed for _my bed_? You certainly know how to make a man feel exceptional Malfoy.” 

Harry was smiling, gazing at every inch of Draco, clearly amused. 

Merlin, that _grin_. 

It made Draco’s insides feel tight and twisty. Made him feel a little breathless. 

Made him think about last night. Last night which had been worth the wait. Last night that had been everything he had ever- 

“ _Git_. I stayed for more than that,” Draco whispered, leaning into Harry’s body, heat and smooth skin quickly displacing his shyness with arousal. 

Without even the slightest input from his brain Draco found himself climbing on top of Potter, straddling the infuriatingly marvellous man. 

With one hand pushed into the mattress and the other greedily grasping Harry’s shoulder Draco nudged his new lover down towards his offensive bedsheets. Without even a further seconds grace their lips met, and Draco found himself exploring Harry’s full pliant lips with his own, their tongues meeting in a delectable push-and-pull that had then both panting, blurry eyed and pink cheeked when they finally pulled apart. 

“I stayed for you, Harry. Last night was better than I could ever have imagined. I was lost in you. Consumed by you.” Draco stared at Harry, willing him to speak. Potter’s green eyes were hooded, dark with desire and want, and he licked his swollen lips appreciatively. 

“As was I, you beautiful, ridiculous person,” Harry said, pulling Draco down into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Now concluded! xxxx


End file.
